Forever and ever
by ivicanedo
Summary: Saga de Gêmeos e Geisty de Serpente, vem nesse pequeno oneshot mostrar que é possível sim um casal casado há anos aproveitar de forma romântica o dia dos namorados com muita competência. Fanfic em comemoração ao dia dos namorados.


Na cozinha do terceiro templo a voz grave do geminiano acompanhava a canção que vinha da antiga vitrola da sala e que inundava toda a casa com a melodia romântica, corredor por corredor, cômodo por cômodo.

 _Ever and ever, forever and ever you'll be the one_ _  
_ _That shines in me like the morning sun_

Até ser notado por uma das moradoras, interrompendo a sua concentração.

\- Ahhh não, pai! Hoje não! Vocês estão ouvindo isso? – disse Alexis soltando o lápis que mantinha preso entre os dentes o qual caiu sobre os livros de aritmética, atraindo a atenção das outras duas meninas dentro do quarto.

Sophie, que estava a seu lado tentando resolver a mesma equação dificílima, interrompeu a tarefa e resignada fechou os livros e cadernos que tinha abertos sobre a mesa.

\- Estou! – respondeu seca se levantando de pronto e indo direto pegar a mochila para guardar o material escolar e começar a socar algumas peças de roupas dentro.

\- O que houve? Por que todo esse desespero? – disse Angie, que sentada sobre a cama de pernas cruzadas e postura ereta lia um livro de literatura inglesa.

– Não está ouvindo a música? – respondeu Sophie com certo desânimo na voz.

\- Estou, é o papai... Qual o problema?

\- Ahh você não sabe que quando ele canta essa música aí, toda romântica, hoje tem? – disse agitada e gesticulando a gêmea Alexis.

\- Como assim "hoje tem"?

\- Ele e a mãe né, Angie, para de ser lesa! – respondeu Sophie revirando os olhos

\- É o código... ele quer ficar sozinho com a mamãe. – era a vez de Alexis que gesticulava enquanto fazia caras e bocas.

\- Toma, arruma suas coisas. Vamo nessa! – falou Sophie jogando uma mochila amarela vazia na direção da mais nova, lhe acertando a cabeça.

\- Ai! "Vamo nessa" para onde? – perguntou espantada a caçula da família.

\- Sei lá. Aqui nós não vamos ficar. – respondeu Sophie resoluta.

\- Por que não? Essa é a nossa casa!

\- Ai, para de ser mala sem alça, Angie! Cruzes, sua estraga prazeres! – foi a fez de Alexis reclamar cruzando os braços.

\- Angie, arruma logo a mochila, para de enrolar.

\- Está bem... mas, ainda acho isso um absurdo! - Angie disse emburrada, então se rendeu e foi apanhar algumas peças de roupas para depois dobra-las cuidadosamente e enfiar na mochila com todo zelo.

\- Ai caramba! Enfia logo essa merda de qualquer jeito aí, anda, que demora!

\- Não amarrota a minha roupa Alexis! — reclamou Angie.

\- Meninas, para onde vamos? Eu estou ficando com fome... - murmurou Sophie - Angie, o tio Shaka esta em Virgem hoje?

\- Meu Mestre sempre está em seu posto, Sophie!

\- Será que ele fez alguma comida gostosa hoje? – os olhos de Alexis brilhavam em pura gula só de imaginar os deliciosos quitutes de Shaka de Virgem.

\- Ele sempre faz comidas saborosas, Alexis. Uma casa sem comida é uma casa sem alma! — disse a caçula.

\- Ótimo! Então vamos dormir lá essa noite. – definiu Alexis.

\- O que? Não! Não podem se convidar para passar a noite na casa do meu Mestre...

\- Tudo bem. A gente só come lá então, e depois vai dormir no tio Afrodite. – disse a prática Sophie.

\- Mas...

\- Anda logo, vem! – disse Alexis puxando Angie pela mão, que nem teve tempo de reagir e já era arrastava para fora do quarto.

Tudo arrumado, as três meninas seguiram direto para a cozinha, a qual estava mergulhada em aromas de temperos, enquanto Saga, encostado à pia, limpava um punhado de camarões cantarolando animado e distraído.

 _Ever and ever, forever and ever my destiny_ _  
_ _Will follow you eternally_

\- Tchau pai! Até amanhã, dá um beijinho na mamãe por nós.

Saindo de sua cantoria, o grego viu as três filhas enfileiradas com suas respectivas mochilas nas costas e respondeu se fazendo de desentendido.

\- Hã? Ah! Tudo bem, eu falo com ela. Já estão indo? – disse dando um beijo nos cabelos de Sophie.

\- Sim! Voltamos amanhã para almoçar. – respondeu Alexis ganhando um beijo em sua cabeça.

\- E para onde vão? — perguntou Gêmeos.

\- Eh... Para a casa do tio Afrodite. – respondeu Angie temerosa pela meia verdade - Tchau papai, dá um beijo na mamãe!

\- Dou sim meninas, e olha, comportem-se, heim!

\- Pode deixar! – responderam em coro as gêmeas, então saíram as três do Terceiro Templo rumo montanha a cima.

Já o geminiano sorria satisfeito entoando mais um verso da canção enquanto voltava a se concentrar na tarefa de limpar os camarões.

...

Algumas horas mais tarde...

O aparente silêncio na Casa de Gêmeos foi irrompido pelo estalar dos saltos dos scarpins negros se chocando contra o assoalho.

Ao chegar ao meio da sala, Geisty olhou ao seu redor analisando o cômodo nos detalhes que lhe chamavam a atenção. Na vitrola, ainda ligada, o vinil rodava sem emitir melodia alguma, com a agulha estacionada no centro do disco. Sentado na poltrona de couro, Saga se encontrava entregue a um gostoso cochilo. Vestido em um roupão o cavaleiro tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, boca semiaberta, o celular apoiado no ombro e em uma das mãos, sobre o braço do móvel, uma caneca com um resto de chá de canela já frio.

A amazona deu um sorriso apaixonado, olhando a cena com admiração. Pegava-se pensando em como, depois de tantos anos juntos, ainda se deparava com uma cena dessas e a achava extremamente adorável. Era um delicioso presente que a vida lhe dava ao chegar depois de um dia tumultuado em casa e ver o seu amado ali, tombado pelo cansaço enquanto a aguardava chegar sentado em sua poltrona preferida.

Com cautela Geisty se aproximou do marido e delicadamente retirou a caneca que estava em sua mão, apoiada sem segurança alguma no braço do móvel. Em seguida, puxou lentamente o celular que se mantinha preso entre o ombro do cavaleiro e a cabeça. Provavelmente havia pegado no sono ao atender alguma ligação de telemarketing. Monólogos telefônicos eram um eficiente sonífero para o geminiano.

Posto o grego em segurança, a amazona retirou os próprios sapatos a fim de não causar mais barulho.

Foi enquanto executava a ação que deu por falta da maior fonte de ruídos da casa, as filhas. Olhou rapidamente em volta e nem sinal das três meninas.

Já tendo uma suspeita em mente, Geisty caminhou até a vitrola.

Levando ao descanso o braço da agulha pode ler o nome do vinil que tocava no aparelho, dando um sorriso descontraído, porém silencioso, enquanto fitava mais uma vez com ternura o amado que permanecia em seu cochilo.

Àquela era a música deles!

O marido sempre a tocava nos momentos de maior felicidade e alegria para os dois. Com isso, as filhas provavelmente já haviam entendido o recado e saíram para passar a noite na casa de algum dos amigos da família. E Geisty também havia entendido o recado!

Silenciosa caminhou até a cozinha para deixar a caneca e foi surpreendida pelo delicioso aroma que brotava dali. Curiosa como era, e atraída pela armadilha olfativa, farejou até o forno e pode ver a linda travessa com um opulento peixe assado salpicado de camarões. Abriu só uma frestinha do forno e fechando os olhos aspirou aquele aroma tão gostoso soltando em voz alta o seu pensamento:

\- Hum... Dessa vez você caprichou, _amore mio_!

Saindo da cozinha, Geisty foi direto para a suíte do casal e lá preparou o ambiente de forma aconchegante e romântica, com pitadas de sensualidade.

Como iluminação apenas velas aromáticas de jasmim e rosas brancas, aroma preferido do geminiano. Na banheira de hidromassagem, água morna com pitadas de sais de banho relaxantes que formavam uma espuma suave e perfumada, e na borda duas taças de vinho tinto Chianti, o preferido do casal.

Todo o ambiente pronto, já livre das próprias roupas e com o cabelo amarrado em um coque alto, a amazona entrou calmamente na banheira se entregando aquele momento de relaxamento. Faltava somente a companhia do amado, e para isso havia guardado o toque final para a preparação do ambiente.

Esticando o braço Geisty alcançou o celular e via Bluetouth o conectou ao som do quarto, o qual iniciou a melodia que sempre embalara o eterno casal de pombinhos apaixonados, fazendo a música se espalhar suave e harmoniosa pelas paredes da Terceira Casa Zodiacal.

 _Ever and ever, forever and ever you'll be the one  
That shines in me like a morning sun  
Ever and ever, forever and ever you'll be my spring  
My rainbow's end and the song I sing_

 _Take me far beyond imagination  
You're my dream come true, my consolation_

Na sala, Saga despertava tranquilo. Com um sorriso se desenhando nos lábios e os olhos ainda fechados, acompanhava em um sussurro a canção, já se levantando e seguindo animado direto para a origem do som, o quarto do casal.

Já imaginava que se a música brotava de lá sua amada amazona já havia chegado e o esperava.

Pelo caminho entoava os versos com sua voz grave, a qual se misturava a do cantor.

 _Ever and ever, forever and ever you'll be my dream  
My symphony, my own lover's theme  
Ever and ever, forever and ever my destiny  
Will follow you eternally_

Ao adentrar o quarto, que estava com a porta aberta, Saga pode ver a porta do toalete entreaberta e uma luz, fraca e convidativa, brotando da fresta. Daquele estreito vão também vinha um aroma delicioso de flores acompanhado da voz melodiosa da esposa, que cantava os versos da canção em um inglês com toques de sotaque italiano, deixando a música ainda mais charmosa do que já era.

 _Take me far beyond imagination  
You're my dream come true, my consolation_

Assim que parou na porta do toalete o geminiano foi recebido com o sorriso cristalino e cheio de amor da esposa, que se erguendo nua do banho de espuma lhe estendeu uma taça de vinho.

Prontamente o cavaleiro se livrou do roupão que usava e pegou a taça, tilintando os cristais em um brinde para logo em seguida levá-la aos lábios e dar um gole curto, aproveitando para enlaçar a cintura esguia da amada e lhe dar o beijo profundo que aguardara toda a tarde para acontecer.

 _Ever and ever, forever and ever you'll be the one  
That shines in me like the morning sun  
Ever and ever, forever and ever my destiny_

 _Will follow you eternally_

Ao afastarem minimamente os lábios, ainda abraçados Geisty sugeriu:

\- Vem, entra aqui na banheira comigo.

\- Claro! Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Assim que se acomodaram, com Saga recostado na borda e a amazona deitada sobre si, trocavam carícias delicadas, sem cortar o contato visual.

\- Adorei a surpresa que você preparou... Obrigada!

\- De nada minha amazona. Não é porque nós somos casados que não podemos comemorar o Dia dos Namorados à nossa maneira, não é mesmo?

\- Claro, _amore mio._ Você sempre será o meu eterno namorado... – disse isso prendendo mais uma vez os lábios dele nos seus em um beijo pleno de amor e paixão.

Entre beijos e carícias, Saga, sem permitir que o momento fosse de qualquer forma interrompido, falava entre beijos.

\- Podemos aproveitar mais um pouco aqui... na banheira... e depois no quarto. O jantar pode ser reaquecido...

\- Por mim está ótimo, _amore mio_... Ótimo! - respondeu arfante a amazona.

Aquela foi mais uma das inúmeras noites de Dia dos Namorados que o casal desfrutava da companhia um do outro.

Quanto ao jantar... O peixe foi servido requentado!


End file.
